In some wireless communication systems, for example, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems and Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) systems, multiple wireless communication stations may share an access medium. For example, time and/or frequency resources may be shared among multiple devices, e.g., utilizing Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM).
A central point of the wireless communication system, for example, an access point or a servicing station associated with multiple mobile stations, may allocate communication channel resources to the mobile stations, e.g., by transmitting control information. Unfortunately, overhead may be incurred due to exchanging and/or handling of control information.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.